starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Sebulba
Sebulba var en Dug signalsystemet fra Mid Rim planet Malastare. Han var en tidligere slave, der havde købt sin frihed med hans utrolige evner på forsøget med en høj hastighed podracer , og den velkendte ærkerival af en ung podracing Anakin Skywalker . Inden længe blev Sebulba stjernen racer af den Galaktiske Podracing Circuit , ikke kun baseret på hans formidable køreevner, men også hans forkærlighed for vold. Mange kolleger podracers blev dræbt eller såret af Sebulba uforsvarlige styring eller ud-og-ud snyd, men Sebulba var alt for populært at være skylden eller straffes. Indhold hide 1 Biografi 1,1 Boonta Eve Classic 1,2 Senere liv 2 Bag kulisserne 3 Optrædener 3,1 Ikke-canon optrædener 4 Kilder 5 Noter og referencer 6 Eksterne links 7 Se også 7,1 Andre sprog Biografi Rediger Sebulba modtager en massage fra sine to Twi'lek slaver Sebulba blev en Dug fra byen Pixelito 3 på planeten Malastare . Som med de fleste Dugs, var Sebulba krigerisk, aggressiv og konstant følte behov for at bevise sin overlegenhed over alle andre. Trods deres kamel-lignende ansigtet strukturer, var Dugs trælevende, og kunne bruge alle fire af deres lemmer ens. Sebulba foretrak at støtte sin vægt med armene og udføre fine opgaver med benene. Mens der i sædet af en podracer men han brugte alle fire lemmer, til armene styre og hans ben til at manipulere de finere instrumenter i pod. Sebulba tilbragte sine indtjening på en dekadent livsstil nydes af meget få Dugs. Hans mest værdsatte besiddelser omfattede et par Twi'lek søstre, som er opkaldt Ann og Tann Gella , der var dygtige massører. Han har også ejet mindst to flere kvindelige Twi'lek slaver, en Rutian og en Lethan , der var i hans lejlighed ved 32 BBY . Sebulba ofte brugte sin berømmelse efter billige dalliances med Dug hunner. Sebulba havde også sine hænder i flere slider ringe til Gardulla den Ældre , eventuelt som gengældelse for sine egne elendige oplevelser som en slave. Selvom Sebulba kunne behandle slaver grusomt, han havde respekt for dem, fordi han var en slave selv og udbrød, at han ville engang squash Anakin, hvis den menneskelige dreng ikke var en slave. Når decked ud for en race, Sebulba altid set hans fineste. På sin stærkt polstret køredragt hang adskillige trofæ mønter, et bevis på hans fantastiske (omend forbryderisk) succes. For at sikre sejren, ville den snu Dug stoppe ved intet. Mens bestikke og flad-out snyd var bestemt nyttigt, Sebulba stort set foretrak enten at trykke hans modstandere fra banen og ind i forhindringer eller ved hjælp af indbyggede våben på hans podracer. Han ville endda legetøj og sabotage andre bælg når racere ledte ikke. På et tidspunkt blev hans køretøj beregnet til at skyde søm i modstanderne, senere, han hældte penge i hans racer at installere en flammekaster. Boonta Eve Classic Rediger "Yoka til Bantha poodoo!" -Sebulba til Anakin Skywalker src Sebulba under Boonta Eve Classic . I året for invasionen af Naboo , var Sebulba den oplagte favorit til at vinde Boonta Eve Classic . Han fik også ind i en kamp med Jar Jar Binks i gengældelse for Binks uheld spyttende en Gorg han forsøgte at spise efter at lære af sine dyre omkostninger, ind i Sebulba suppe. Men den lokale slavedreng Anakin Skywalker brød, som også var en af hans modstandere i Classic, kampen op, før den begyndte. Engang før løbet, gav han en hemmelig note til en pit droid kaldet DUM-4 , til at levere til Jabba the Hutt . I første omgang, ødelagde han Mawhonic 's podracer i den første strækning af kurset. I den anden omgang, brugte han en ulovlig flammekaster monteret på hans Plug-F Mammoth at stege Clegg Holdfast 's motorer, ødelægge hans pod. Han har også droppet et stykke jern ind i Mars Guo 's gigantiske motor møller, blæser det op. Desuden blev han målrettet med kollega racer Ratts Tyerell for død for en stor del på grund af hans snyd metoder, selvom Tyerell aldrig fik mulighed for at slå ham ihjel, ender dræbt i Laguna Cave i anden omgang. Men i løbet af den sidste omgang, fanget Skywalker op med ham. Efter et par forsøg på at ram hans podracer i Anakins at banke ham ud af kurs, viklet deres bælg med hinanden. Anakin boostet hans motorer, sende Sebulba venstre motor flyve. Det ramte en sten, gik spinning, og derefter brast i tre flammende stykker. Hans højre motor blev knust, da det ramte jorden og eksploderede. Sebulba gjorde overleve, faktisk var han ikke engang fysisk skadet, udbrød 'Poodoo!' i frustration over hans nederlag. Tabet var en midlertidig slag for Sebulba omdømme og ego. Sebulba rettede sig hurtigt: køb Anakins podracer fra Qui-Gon Jinn , han dukkede op hans rivaler på vinta Harvest Classic og Phoebos Memorial Run race på hans hjem planet Malastare den følgende sæson. Sebulba gik på at vinde mange flere løb, med hans brutale konkurrencefordel. 4 Senere liv Rediger På et tidspunkt på 32 BBY Sebulba havde erfaret, at en Dug kaldet Gazurga havde vædde imod ham i Boonta Eve Classic podrace. Sebulba betragtede Gazurga en forræder og sendt en dusør på ham på 4.000 point. Denne dusør blev hævdet af Jango Fett . Sebulba, efter et stykke tid, tog et hvil, og afslut podracing. Hans søn, Hekula , fik lov til at flyve Sebulba s podracer (den, han købte fra Qui-Gon) seks år efter Boonta Eve Classic, også er slået af Anakin. Hekula var dog en rookie, og han smadrede podracer i hans debut løb. Sebulba derefter købt en Plug-F gigantiske , en genindspilning af hans berømte podracer, der styrtede ned i Boonta Eve Classic. Når du har købt den pod, forbød Sebulba Hekula fra podracing, aldrig lade ham nær enhver podracer og podrace igen. 5 Otte år efter Anakin Skywalker havde vundet Boonta Eve Classic, Sebulba ønskede hævn og udfordret Anakin en sidste gang for at race på hans hjemmebane en gang mere, med sin nyerhvervede gigantiske. Efter Anakin bjærget dele af hans podracer at Hekula styrtede ned, trådte han løbet. Men resultaterne af løbet, er ukendt. 6 Sebulba skæbne blev ikke registreret i historien, men det blev kendt, at han havde et barnebarn ved navn Pugwis , der fortsatte den podracing tradition, at vinde ofte på grund af hans evner arvet ikke fra sin far, Hekula, men hans bedstefar, Sebulba. Bag kulisserne Rediger Koncept kunst Sebulba Sebulba var en helt CGI karakter, og blev spillet af Star Wars voice-skuespiller Lewis MacLeod i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace . MacLeod ville senere gentage sin rolle som Sebulba i videospil: Star Wars: Episode I Racer , Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing , Star Wars: Racer Revenge , LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game og Kinect Star Wars. Han spillede også Obi-Wan Kenobi i Star Wars: Obi-Wan , Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds og Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing. Nogle fans fejlagtigt tror Sebulba gør en cameo i Attack of the Clones , i en luft taxi under speeder chase på Coruscant . Men dette er faktisk Seboca . Han kan også ses spændende Dex s Diner mens Obi-Wan Kenobi og Dex taler. Andre Dugs optræder i filmen omfatter Rednax . I bonus features i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace , kortvarigt Sebulba bruger en flammekaster i et forsøg på at stege Anakin 's pod, men mislykkes. Scenen blev til sidst skåret ud. I spillet Star Wars: Bounty Hunter , en af de mange sekundære dusører på planeten Malastare er en Dug navngivet Xijulba . ID-scanneren på Jango hjelm viser, at han er en del af Sebulba familie. I videospillet Star Wars: Episode I Racer han er et spor favorit tre gange endnu den eneste måde at frigøre denne racercykel og hans pod er at fuldføre det galaktiske kredsløb med førstepladsen på hvert løb af turneringen. Sebulba faktisk har den højeste topfart i spillet uden forbedringer, topping 600 mph. Men selvom de fleste racere kan øge deres hastighed ved 200-400 km / h, hans hastighed løft stak tilføjer 185 mph, den anden laveste hastighed boost i spillet. Sebulba vises også i efterfølgeren Star Wars: Racer Revenge . I dette spil du spiller i Sebulba nye pod racer de gigantiske. Hans Episode I køretøjet er oplåselige ved at slå turneringen (som er hurtigere end hans nyere pod racer). Det spil er radikalt anderledes, med inddragelse af et nyt og forbedret kampsystem, hvor spilleren får en enkelt pod til pilot for varigheden af løbet. Det har en sundheds-bar, og når det er fladt pod nedbrud og eksploderer spektakulært. Grafik og håndtering er også forbedret samt nye piloter og spor. Kategori:Personer Kategori:Podracere